No Money Series: Sunny Day
by rappicasso
Summary: .: oneshot :. Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Sehun menawarkan liburan yang menarik pada Jongin, namun Jongin memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Apakah Jongin benar-benar akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya―atau justru melakukan hal menarik lainnya dengan Sehun? / Warning: BoysLove, Sexual Contents and Faied NC / DLDR!


**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**no money series:**

**sunny day**

starring:

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun

**WARNING:**

**BOYSLOVE AND SEXUAL CONTENTS**

_note:_

_another stories about Sehun and Jongin. I hope you like it_

_enjoy, guys!_

―

"P-pelan Seh-hunahhhh." Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat seorang pria dewasa berkulit pucat di belakangnya sedang memaksakan kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi keduanya―mereka sudah terlampau sering melakukannya―namun sang pemuda berkulit tan bernama Jongin itu tetap saja merintih kesakitan saat Sehun―si pria dewasa―melakukan penetrasi pada lubang belakangnya.

"Ngh rileks saja, Sayang. Lubangmu semakin menyempit, kalau kau tegang seperti ini." Sehun pun merasakan sakit―meski rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi―karena dinding rektum Jongin yang menyempit bahkan saat penisnya baru saja mencoba masuk.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, namun telinganya masih bisa menangkap ucapan Sehun. Ia mencoba menuruti apa kata pria yang berstatus sebagai pemiliknya itu. Ia mencoba rileks, meski faktanya lubangnya terasa sakit karena dipaksa merenggang sesuai diameter penis Sehun.

"Kau pintar―ahh, Sayang." Sehun tersenyum senang karena Jongin mengikuti sarannya. Penisnya bisa masuk lebih ke dalam dan mengeksplorasi lubang ketat milik Jongin. Ia mendorong pelan penisnya agar Jongin tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan.

Jongin bisa merasakan setiap tonjolan urat pada penis Sehun yang bergesakan dengan dinding rektumnya, saat penis besar itu menyeruak masuk. Ia merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah menjadi dua, namun segera rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat saat ujung penis Sehun menyentuh daging di bagian terdalam lubang Jongin. "Aaahh there!" Jongin memekik.

Sehun menyeringai. Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan titik prostat Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah sering menyetubuhi Jongin dan menghafal setiap titik yang mampu membuat Jongin mendesah puas. "Disanakah, Jongin?" Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia masih mendiamkan penisnya sejenak.

Jongin mendesah frustasi. "Y-yesshh, Sehun nggh."

Seringaian Sehun semakin terlihat mengerikan. Ia masih belum menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa, eh?" Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan pemuda di bawahnya ini.

Jongin menutup matanya karena malu. Ia jengkel harus melakukan ini. Namun inilah keinginan Sehun―membuatnya malu dengan memohon Sehun untuk menyetubuhinya sambil mengucapkan _dirty talk_. Jongin tak ingin mati muda di tangan Sehun atau orgasme kering. "_P-please fuck me_―nggh, Sehunnie hhh. _I want your big dick inside me and slap my prostate hard_!" Jongin malu―benar-benar malu dengan ucapan kotor yang meluncur dari bibir nistanya. Namun, harus bagaimana lagi? Beginilah jalan hidupnya.

"_As your wish,_ Jongin _baby_." Dan Sehun pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya―membiarkan ujung penisnya itu menghantam kuat prostat Jongin dan memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Jongin.

"Ah, _feels so good _sshhh." Jongin mendesah hebat karena titik sensitifnya itu ditumbuk dengan keras. Tubuhnya menggelinjang di bawah kungkungan Sehun.

"_Moan for me, babe_―nggh. _Moan my name_ sshh." Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana lubang anal Jongin yang menjepit kuat penisnya―membuat gerakannya semakin melambat. Namun Sehun menyukai hal itu. Segala friksi yang berkaitan dengan Jongin selalu membuatnya gila dan candu.

"_F-fasterrhh_, Sehun―ahh."Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia selalu haus akan sentuhan Sehun―padahal dulu ia menolak mati-matian kehadiran Sehun dalam hidupnya sebagai orang yang telah membeli tubuhnya. Namun lama-lama, Jongin sudah berhasil membiasakan hal itu. Meski begitu, ia masih saja merasa asing dengan Sehun. Kadang ia masih malu pada pria pucat itu.

Namun sikap Jongin yang malu-malu itu adalah favorit Sehun. Itulah mengapa ia selalu suka menggoda Jongin―seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Sehun mempercepat gerakan penisnya di dalam _hole_ Jongin.

Sementara Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun―mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak menuju penisnya yang terabaikan dan meremasnya pelan.

Kedua anak Adam itu berusaha menggapai surga mereka bersama.

―

"Nggh." Jongin menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang mengetuk kelopak matanya―memaksanya untuk terjaga dari tidurnya. Jongin merasa tubuhnya begitu remuk, saat ia mencoba menggerakkannya ke samping. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan malam panas yang baru saja dilewatinya bersama Sehun. Oh, mengingat hal itu membuat pipinya merona merah―selalu saja begitu.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali memukulkan apa saja ke kepala Sehun. Enak sekali, pria itu menghajarnya habis-habisan dan masih tertidur nyenyak hingga sekarang. Namun apa daya, Jongin hanyalah slave bagi Sehun―ia tak bisa melawan atau sekedar membantah ucapan Sehun.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur―terlihat begitu polos dan damai seperti anak bayi. Ugh, kalau begini, apakah Jongin tega memukul kepalanya? Mengganggu tidurnya saja pun enggan. Jongin pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, meski bagian bawahnya terasa begitu perih. Ia mengambil udara pagi sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin pun beranjak dari ranjang dan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar Sehun. Ia harus segera membersihkan dan membalut tubuhnya dengan benar, sebelum Sehun beniatan untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi.

―

Sehun terpaksa membuka matanya, saat menyadari kekosongan di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Seharusnya, Jongin masih ada disana―seperti hari-hai sebelumnya, setelah keduanya melewati sesi bercinta yang panas. Mata sipit Sehun terbuka sempurna dan mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri di atas ranjang. Pandangannya terarah ke setiap sudut kamarnya, namun ia tetap tak menemui sosok Jongin.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang―meski rasanya ia masih lelah―dan mengambil celana _training_nya asal-asalan, kemudian memakainya. Ia harus segera mencari Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin mungkin masih membencinya atau tak suka padanya dan berniat untuk kabur darinya. Meski ia sudah mengunci apartemennya dan memastikan bahwa Jongin tak akan semudah itu untuk kabur, namun Sehun tetap saja cemas dan tak ingin kehilangan malaikat penolongnya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jongin? Dimana kau?" Sehun menyerukan nama Jongin. "Kim Jongin?"

Sehun tak mendapat balasan dari Jongin, melainkan suara dentingan dari arah dapur. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ah, pasti Jongin sedang berada di dapur dan memulai eksperimennya. Selama sebulan terakhir tinggal bersama Jongin, Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin bukan orang yang pandai memasak. Pertama kali, Sehun mencicipi masakan Jongin, lidahnya terasa terbakar karena Jongin menambahkan terlalu banyak lada ke dalam masakannya. Namun satu hal yang pasti bahwa Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah―ia akan senang mencoba hal-hal baru. Sehun teringat bagaimana Jongin diam-diam mencari-cari info tentang masakan yang disukainya dari Chanyeol dan meminta pria bertelinga lebar itu untuk membelikan beberapa buku resep masakan.

Sehun tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun sudah berdiri di dapurnya. Dari belakang, ia melihat Jongin yang nampak bersemangat meracik bumbu di atas meja pantry. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dapur dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang diciptakan Jongin. Ia selalu menikmati waktunya mengawasi Jongin secara diam-diam. Karena hanya di saat seperti inilah, Sehun bisa menikmati sosok asli Jongin. Selama di hadapannya, Jongin tak lebih dari pemuda yang kaku dan mudah gugup.

"S-sehun-ssi."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata, Jongin sudah menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "E-eh―"

"S-sejak kapan kau ada disana, Sehun-ssi?" Jongin mendadak gugup dan tidak leluasa menikmati dapur Sehun. Seketika, semua bahan-bahan dan cara memasak yang ada di otaknya jatuh berceceran ke atas lantai.

"A-aku―" Sehun pun ikut-ikutan gugup. Ia seperti remaja labil yang tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke arah pujaan hatinya. "Kau sedang masak ya? Masak apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ah, sial. Kenapa ia tertular virus gugup Jongin sih?

Jongin tertunduk malu. "Aku mendadak lupa ingin masak apa," gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan meringis kaku. "M-maaf," ucapnya gugup.

Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Roti panggang tidak masalah untuk sarapan. Seperti biasanya saja," balas Sehun. "Atau kita bisa pergi ke rumah makan saja," tawar Sehun.

"Aku akan memanggang roti saja!" pekik Jongin cepat dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin bertatapan terlalu lama dengan Sehun dan segera memanggang roti untuknya.

Sehun mendesah kecil, meski di dalam batinnya, ia tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin. "Buatkan untukku juga! Aku akan mandi dulu."

"Ne!"

―

"Kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana untuk hari ini, eh?" Sehun duduk-duduk di tepi area menjemur di apartemennya. Tangannya senantiasa menyuapkan roti panggang buatan Jongin, sementara pandangannya terfokus pada Jongin yang sedang menjemur pakaian mereka.

"T-tidak." Jongin hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun menuntut. "Hari ini cukup cerah, Jongin-ah. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita jalan-jalan ke pantai atau taman bermain," usul Sehun.

Gerakan Jongin melambat. Ia memikirkan tawaran Sehun. Ia rindu suasana ramai di luar sana. Selama sebulan terakhir, ia terkurung di dalam apartemen ini. Paling-paling, ia hanya bisa pergi ke supermarket―itu pun, ia harus ditemani oleh Sehun atau Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang tahanan.

Tapi itu semua Sehun lakukan hanya agar Jongin aman. Ia bahkan sengaja membawa Jongin ke apartemennya―bukan ke mansion Oh―hanya untuk mengurangi resiko perdebatan dengan Ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sudah curiga bahwa pasti ada sesuatu pada diri Sehun, namun setidaknya Sehun masih berusaha melindungi Jongin dari Ayahnya. Ia malas menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan dari sang Ayah. Belum lagi jika keberadaan Jongin sampai diketahui banyak orang, nyawa Jongin pasti akan terancam.

"Hei, Jongin. Bagaimana?" tegur Sehun sekali lagi.

"Eum, bagaimana ya?" Jongin menggumam pelan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin sekali menerima ajakan Sehun, namun jika menikmatinya hanya berdua dengan Sehun, tetap saja rasanya seperti seorang tahanan yang dikawal oleh seorang polisi. Lagipula, pekerjaan rumahnya masih banyak. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan apartemen saja. "Aku tinggal di apartemen saja, Sehun-ssi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak," tolaknya halus.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan, lupakan saja soal pekerjaan rumah, Jongin. Aku bisa meminta orang lain mengurusnya," tawar Sehun.

Jongin meringis. "Urm, tidak, terima kasih, S-sehun-ssi," tolaknya sekali lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu menyesap kopi paginya yang telah dibuatkan oleh Jongin. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah Jongin yang melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. "Tempat ini sebenarnya jarang sekali kupakai." Sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Aku lebih senang membawa pakaianku ke tempat laundry," jelasnya.

Jongin hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Semenjak kau ada disini, tempat ini menjadi lebih berguna. Bukan hanya tempat menjemurnya, tapi dapurku juga terdengar lebih ramai sejak kau suka memasak disana." Sehun tertawa kecil―menertawakan Jongin yang kadang bersikap heboh sendiri saat di dapur.

Jongin merona malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau kelelahan mencuci pakaian, kau bisa memanggil jasa laundry saja," celetuk Sehun.

"Ah, tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Kau lebih senang bekerja sendiri ya?" Mata Sehun memicing.

Jongin tertawa kecil―matanya menyipit lucu. "Aku suka mencuci pakaianku sendiri, karena aku bisa menjemurnya di bawah matahari seperti ini." Jongin menunjuk ke arah pakaian yang sudah di jemurnya. "Pakaian yang dijemur di bawah matahari secara langsung seperti ini memiliki aroma yang khas dan aku menyukainya," jelas Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Pantas saja, aroma pakaian maupun selimutnya agak sedikit berbeda. Ternyata inilah rahasianya.

Jongin hendak melanjutkan menjemur baju Sehun, namun tiba-tiba saja pegangannya tidak kuat, membuat kemeja Sehun yang berwarna biru muda itu tertiup angin. "Astaga!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pekikan Jongin.

Jongin berlari mengejar kemeja Sehun yang ditiup angin itu.

Sehun pun segera mengikuti langkah Jongin―khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin yang sedang berlarian di atap. "Jongin, hati-hati!"

Jongin meloncat-loncat sambil berusaha menggapai kemeja terbang itu. Hingga akhirnya―

HUP!

BRUK!

―tepat saat Jongin menangkap kemeja itu, Sehun menabrak tubuhnya. Jongin pun jatuh dengan Sehun menimpa tubuhnya. "Aw." Jongin memekik pelan.

"E-eh, maaf." Sehun tidak sepenuhnya bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin. Ia hanya menyangga berat badannya dengan tangan yang diletakkan di kedua sisi tubuh Jongin. "Kau tak apa?"

"A-aku tak apa." Jongin mencicit pelan. Matanya setengah menutup, karena cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan matanya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin dalam keadaan ini dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada malam-malam saat ia menikmati seks dengan malaikat pujaan hatinya ini. Berada di posisi yang sama dan bersama dengan orang yang sama. Sehun menyibakkan rambut Jongin yang menjuntai ke wajahnya. "Kau selalu mempesona di mataku, Kim Jongin," bisiknya pelan.

Jongin mencoba membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Dari posisinya sekarang, entah kenapa Sehun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang dingin dan angkuh itu seolah luntur dan digantikan oleh wajah malaikat dengan bias-bias cahaya surga di balik punggungnya. Jongin teringat dengan wajah Sehun saat sedang terlelap tadi―benar-benar menenangkan.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan siapa yang memulainya, satu hal yang diingat Jongin adalah bahwa Sehun sudah mengecup lembut bibirnya dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang membuat sarafnya melemas―tangannya melemah dan membuatnya melepaskan kemeja Sehun yang kembali tertiup angin.

Kedua lelaki itu tak lagi memedulikan apa yang terjadi dan dimana mereka berada, karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah melebur rasa yang terpendam sejak lama.

**end**

**dee's note:**

fanfic buat pemanasan

saya sedang mencoba mengembalikan mood saya menulis dan biar pikiran saya ga pecah kemana-mana hft. ga ada konflik berarti dalam fic yang kali ini. ini pure fluffy

kalo mau konflik yang berat, mungkin di next serinya ya hihi

maaf nc partnya di atas kayaknya gagal dan hancur banget lol. saya emang lagi ga niat-niat banget ngetik ncnya/? hoho. tapi semoga aja tetep terhibur yaa

well what do you think about this fic guys?

see you in other stories of **No Money Series**

xoxo,

rappicasso

**P.S. Buat readers baru yang penasaran sama awal mula pertemuan Sehun dan Jongin, bisa lihat di list stories saya. Klik aja yang di judulnya ada 'No Money Series'. Happy reading ^^**


End file.
